


Your Body is a Wonderland

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 5 - Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer





	

It wasn't planned. They didn't talk about it beforehand, there was no point in this - after all, they dated just few months.  
  
But it happened and it was wonderful.  
  
Tender kisses and soft touches quickly turned into more passionate. Soon, both young lovers were naked, Blaine's olive skin contrasted beautifully with Kurt's pale complexion.  
  
With every kiss and touch they've been discovering their bodies, learning ways to make the other moan louder and beg for more. Gentle whispers of "more, please, more" and "you're mine, only mine" filled the room. Each thrust of Kurt's hips made Blaine fall even more apart, screaming with pleasure.  
  
They made love for the very first time, the feelings of past memories, like they belonged to each other in previous lives overwhelmed and surprised them.  
  
Exhausted, but happy, they collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep, their souls full of hope and love.


End file.
